


The Red Prophecy

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Its like a poem, this thing sounds angsty, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this for a project in school. It was a project focused on our favorite show or film or book or what have you. It was fun. And this was one of the things I made for RWBY, which is what I chose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Red Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a project in school. It was a project focused on our favorite show or film or book or what have you. It was fun. And this was one of the things I made for RWBY, which is what I chose.

The Red Prophecy

 

Red like Roses,  
Born in Innocence,  
Make the Grimm Dissonant.

White as Snow,  
Sword of Verity,  
Creates an Heiress of Purity.

Life in Shadows,  
Born to Hate,  
Does not a Child make.

Locks of Gold,  
Burning with Passion,  
A Dragon will rise from Ashes.

Silver, Blue, Amber, Lilac,  
Shatter the Moon  
And Bloody the Sky.

A Glimmer of Hope,  
In Innocence born,  
Will Brighten the Day once more.


End file.
